parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. David Q. Dawson
He is a character from "The Great Mouse Detective". Voice Actors #Val Bettin (original) - English #Jeff Bennett (currently) - English He Played Friar Tuck in Basil Hood He is a badger. He Played Cornelius in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard, King of the Mice He is an old elephant. He Played Grandpa Boris in RugMice in Paris He is Tommy's maternal grandfather. He Played King in Pearlrella, Pearlrella 2: Dreams Come True and Pearlrella 3: A Twist in Time He is a short, old man. He played King Triton in The Little Mer-Elephant He is a merman. He Played Kekata in Brisbyhontas He is an old Indian. He Played Chief Powhatan in Pearlhontas and Pearlhontas 2: Journey to a New World She is a chief. He Played Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) He Played King Colbert in Pearlina He is the fairy king. He Played The Genie in Basiladdin He is a genie. He Played Pumbaa in The Mammal King He is a warthog. He Played In Timmy Brisby The Cowardly Mice He is a Farmer He Played Shaggy Rogers In Rover Dangerfield aka Scooby Doo He Played Dr. Charles Hedgehog in Roquefort the Mouse (SatAM) Portrayals: * In The Great Rescue Ranger Detective he is played by Dale. * In The Great Chipmunk Detective (DinosaurKingRockz Style) he is played by Simon Seville and Theodore Seville. * In The Great Ketchum Detective he is played by Brock. * In The Great Meerkat Detective he is played by Pumbaa. * In The Great Farm Cat Detective he is played by Jaune Tom. * In The Great Spy Boy Detective he is played by Wade Load. * In The Great Rabbit Detective he is played by Porky Pig. * In The Great Cucumber Detective he is played by Bob the Tomato. * In The Great Taylor Detective he is played by Rex Owen. * In The Great Mouse Detective (4000Movies Style) he is played by Timothy Q. Mouse. * In The Great Cat Detective (399Movies Style) he is played by Jerry. * In The Great Breeder Detective he is played by Tracey Sketchit. * In The Great Nerd Detective he is played by Nostalgia Critic. * In The Great Super Italian Detective he is played by Jim Hawkins. * In The Great Tuxedo Mask Detective he is played by Andrew. * In The Great Demigod Detective he is played by Aladdin. * In The Great Frog Detective he is played by Leap. * In The Great Aardvark Detective he is played by Beast. * In The Great Panther Detective he is played by Baloo. * In The Great Lion Detective he is played by Kerchak. * In The Great Panda Detective he is played by Melman the Giraffe. * In The Great Robot Detective he is played by Booster Munchapper. * In The Great Car Detective he is played by Pajama Sam. * In The Great Mouse Detective spoof for 200Movies he is played by ???. Gallery: Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective WaltDisneyScreencapsMajorDrDavidQDawsonwaltdisneycharacters3281411650002813.jpg Dawson.jpg Dawson as tracey.jpg|Dawson as Tracey Sketchit Dr. Dawson.jpg Dr. David Q. Dawson.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Fat Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:NimbusKidsMovies' Costume Pack Category:Characters with a mustache Category:Mice Category:1986 introductions